Duck
Montague (nicknamed Duck) is a Great Western GWR 57xx. Bio Duck was one of the visitors from the Mainland who visited the Island of Sodor frequently. However because of his nickname, the Midis teased about it. One day Diesel and Lily came up to him and made fun of him and he got back to them and told them that the Duchess is here, Diesel and Lily left their trains and went away. Later, James talked with Duck and he told James about the Midis.That Morning Duck asked Thomas why he is sad, Thomas told him about trying to help Percy then Duck told Thomas about the Truck that Diesel threw at the back his train and that he saw it and his passengers. Thomas then ran back to tell Percy. On 1938, Duck came back to the island and with him was City of Truro, otherwise known as Montgomery who Duck told the engines to thank him and he told them about Montgomery's nickname "Monty" and that he does no mind it. Duck told Thomas that there is two ways of doing thing " the Great Western way and, the wrong way" Later Gordon comes by, Duck was confused about why he is angry. The next day, Duck and Thomas were talking with Gordon, Duck told him that he is the first Vehicle to reach one hundred miles per hour and teased him. The next day, Duck was talking with Edward about teasing Gordon when he passed him. When Wendell came back to the Great Western Railway, Duck and the other engines came to see him. One night, Colin did not come to help Henry with his train so Duck came to help him. He told Percy and Henry that he came early that Day and he came to the island about the Wendell things that happened so he came to the Island as a goodwill gesture to help anyone who need it. Later Duck was coupled to the train and the Guard told him that the Brake van is to old and that he needs to be careful, Both then set on. When they reached Gordon's hill, The train got heavier and the van broke up. Duck continued to help very engine on the island but the Accident that happened that night disturbed Dominick's ghost. Diesel and Edward later mentioned Duck's accident up the hill. Persona Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about; as a result of this and his strength, most tank engines look up to him, though he has never gotten along particularly well with Thomas and the other engines. Livery Duck is painted in the North Western Railway's green livery, unlined, with a green safety valve cover and black wheels. The number "8" is painted on each side of his cab in yellow, upon a black background with a yellow border. Basis Duck is based on a Great Western Railway 57xx Class 0-6-0 pannier tank engine with added sand boxes. 863 of these engines were built by various manufacturers over a 21 year period, making it the most produced class of British tank engine. 16 of these engines survive in preservation. Trivia * His real name is Montague, '''but he is usually called '''Duck, which he prefers, This said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. * Duck is presented as Boomer from TUGS. * Duck is age 10 in The Stories of Sodor. *Duck is based on the Great Western class 5700 tank engine. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Cows (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor * Thief (cameo) * Strike * Spectre (mentioned) * Prejudice (cameo) * Maintenance (mentioned) Season 3 * Controller (cameo) * Books (cameo) * Nationalisation * Fog Season 4 * Diesel Sodor Shorts * Monster * Rap * Marc The Stories of War * Evacuation * Blitz (cameo) * Espionage (cameo) * Atrocity (mentioned) Gallery IMGduck basis.jpg|Basis Travel.png Switch.jpg See AlsoCategory:CharactersCategory:GWRCategory:Green CharactersCategory:Steam enginesCategory:EnginesCategory:Tank enginesCategory:The Stories Of Sodor Category:NWR Category:The Mainland Category:0-6-0 Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Sodor Shorts Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Sodor Short Category:British Railways Category:Numbered Engines Category:The Little Western Category:GWR Category:Tank Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Destroyed engines Category:Pannier Tank Engines Category:Sodor Specials